


Date Night

by LegoLock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 3tp, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Date Night, Fluff, Gift, MorMorMol - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Polygamy, Sex, Three OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is late for Date Night, but don't worry. The boys have it covered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prize to johnwutson on tumblr! Congrats for being one of my 150 follower winners! (Chapter Two is in the works)

Molly Hooper, scarf practically dragging on the ground and an armful of groceries, hurried towards her flat. It was getting dark. She was late. _So very late._ It wasn’t entirely her fault, Sherlock had kept her late with some work on his latest cases. She sighed as she rounded the corner and saw the streetlights flicker on.

Her date night was not going so well. It was her turn to cook and she still needed to wash up. Perhaps date night would have to be postponed. Her paced slowed significantly as she finally approached the door to her humble flat.

She barely fit the key to the door before it was being opened!

“ _Hello, Molly.”_ Jim Moriarty’s singsong voice greeted her as he opened the door.

Molly’s heart fluttered, for a moment she stood there on the steps, just staring at the almost too bubbly Moriarty. She tried to scowl, but ended up smiling.

“Oh, Jim! Don’t do that, you almost made me drop these…” She scolded.

Jim just shrugged, like he couldn’t help it, holding the door so Molly Molly could enter. “Those look heavy...”

Molly shook her head and started to say they weren't, but Jim shushed her and snapped his fingers. “ _ **Seb!**_ Come help Molly with the shopping!” His sweet tone turning almost vicious as Molly stepped inside and started to toe out of her shoes.

“No, no, I’ve got it really—”

Molly’s protests fell on deaf ears as the large, blonde, man, currently in an apron that said ‘Kiss the Cook’ (Jim probably made him wear it), descended the steps and carefully plucked the bag from her arms. The tall man leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to Molly’s cheek. The scruff of his beard tickled her cheek.

“Hey.” Sebastian mumbled his usual monosyllable greeting.

Molly smiled, blushing as she quietly thanked him, Jim made an indignant noise as the sniper turned to go back upstairs. Sebastian paused and turned to look at Jim. Who pointedly folded his arms and tilted his head expectantly.

The sniper gave Jim a quick peck on the cheek as well. “Boss.” He smirked, then was gone.

Jim smiled, pleased with himself, as he turned back to Molly. “You’re late…”

Molly sighed. “I know.” She then hurriedly added. “I’m _really_ sorry.”

Jim tutted and helped Molly out of her coat, “Don't start that now, we've been over this. You don't apologies to anyone.” He hung her coat up with a hum and then gave her a meaningful, sort of sinister, look. “Was it _Sherly_? Do you want me to have a word with him?” Jim hummed as he took Molly by the hand, kissing it softly. “I could give him something better to do than make you work late on our date night…”

Molly shook her head, blushing, “Tempting, Jim. Maybe.” She paused, “Oh! I’m so sorry! It was my turn to cook for you boys—”

Jim put a finger to Molly’s lips, “ _Sh_ , it’s taken care of.”

“It…is?”

Molly recalled Sebastian in the apron and blushed, “Oh Jim...you two really shouldn't have.” She couldn't help by pull the bubbly villain in for a hug, so glad that their date night was not ruined by her tardiness. “You’re too good to me.”

Jim just smiled, waited out the embrace, and then took off the too long scarf, gently wrapping it around Molly’s eyes, “No peeking, love. We worked very hard on this.”

Molly giggled just a bit, blushing madly as Jim held her hands and guided her up the steps. About halfway up she could smell something absolutely amazing.

“Oh, wow, oh that smells so good...”

Jim chuckled, “Curry. Seb's Special.”

Molly's stomach growled in appreciation, “I wish he'd share the secret...”

Jim continued to lead Molly up the stairs into the flat, the spices thick in the air and the gentle thrum of classical music. She could hear Sebastian as he moved through the kitchen, putting away the shopping and readying plates. Jim plucked the blindfold from Molly's eyes, stunning her as she was finally able to see all the work they'd put into the night.

The living room was decorated like the most terribly romantic harlequin novel possible. Everything was draped in red sheets, an ungodly amount of rose petals carpeted the floor, there had to be at least forty candles burning around the room, and the coffee table was adorned with all of the absolutely best romance movies. All of Molly's favourites. Not a single movie was action or a murder mystery. Just romances.

Her heart swelled and she could feel the heat in her cheeks from the blush. “Oh. Oh my...”

Sebastian strolled into view, his apron replaced with a rather fancy suit. Goodness, the rugged sniper looked handsome in a suit. Molly was too wrapped up in these thought to ask how he'd managed such a quick change!

Jim glided away with one last kiss of Molly's hand, leaving her to Sebastian. Who presented Molly with a lightweight box, which she opened carefully. Unable to help but squeak a little.

“Oh!” Her hands carefully pulled the beautiful black dress from where it nestled in the tissue paper. A beautiful silk thing with thin straps and length enough to trail on the floor behind her. It was a dress she'd mentioned in passing several weeks ago.

“Sebastian...” Molly leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips, quick and chaste. “Thank you.”

“Go change.” Sebastian winked, smiling softly.

Molly just nodded and hurried to go change, impressed by the extravagant evening in they were having. She trotted off to her room, quickly changing...god...the dress fit like a glove. Of course it did. Of course Jim would have had it sized perfectly, she smiled as she smoothed down the front of the dress as she looked in her mirror. Just before she returned to the boys, she let her hair down and carefully added her favourite bright red lipstick.

It was her favourite because both Sebastian and Jim had complimented her for it and...because she liked to see the red on Jim's pale skin. Jim didn't mind it terribly. A final ruffle of her hair and Molly was strolling back tot he living room.

Jim had joined Sebastian, he too had fancied himself up...but that was never hard for Jim. His suits always looked amazing and he always looked so delectable in them. Both men sat on the sofa, each man say on an opposite side...which left Molly a spot in the middle. On the coffee table, waiting behind the rows of romances, were three plates of steaming curry and three glasses of a bubble pink wine that Molly loved, but could never pronounce. Jim had introduced her to it when he first asked her out. He never pointed out the fact that she was saying the name wrong, not once.

Sebastian’s eyes tracked her as she crossed the room, his stare never leaving her. Molly smiled coyly. She knew what that stare meant...what it would lead to later. Jim was eyeing Sebastian with the same sort of intense hunger, he even went so far as to trace his fingers over Sebastian's thigh, making the man hiss.

Molly bit her lip oh so carefully as she approached, she could have just as easily slipped by Sebastian and settled between them...but she couldn't help herself. She carefully brushed against Sebastian's knees as he straddled his lap. The man gasped through gritted teeth, yes, he was wanting...and waiting. Molly leaned in, as if to kiss him, but slipped sideways with a wink and nestled herself between Sebastian and Jim. The small whimper that Sebastian let out had both Jim and Molly smirking.

Jim pressed a kiss to Molly's shoulder, “Best not eat too much, Sebbie...don't want to spoil your _dessert_.”

Molly smiled as she started to eat. “We are going to watch at least one of these...” She gestured at the movies, “Before we go to the bedroom.”

“But we could indulge him during the movie...” Jim purred as he too started to eat, grinning wickedly. “You were late after all...he's been on edge all day...”

Sebastian swallowed hard, but the eager excitement in his eyes was hard to miss as he took careful mouthfuls of curry to try and distract himself from his obvious erection. Molly just smiled as she watched Sebastian and Jim, she had to be the luckiest woman alive to have these two all to herself. She almost wanted to skip dinner and get right to it, but toying with Sebastian would have to wait until after she was full.

“Thanks for rescuing date night.”

“Don't thank us yet, love, we're just getting started. You should wait to see what I've done to Sebastian’s room. It's practically medieval...”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on chapter 2. I really had some issues with this month being busy! But I hope this makes up for it! Shamelessly, this is just sexy times...honestly I wanted to explore their sex life...because...yeah. Anyway, ENJOY, or don't...free country.

Medieval was one way to put it.

Dungeon was probably a more apt term.

But a rather nice dungeon. A sexy dungeon.

Molly had all but fainted upon seeing it, she had mentioned a few fantasies she'd liked to try one time...and apparently that was all Jim needed to turn Sebastian's room into a very lavish play room.

Jim hovered beside her, Sebastian's firm body behind her keeping her upright, because her knees were absolutely gelled as she cast her gaze from some of the more complex tables and contraptions to the large, circular, silk sheeted, bed.

Sebastian placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, rubbing it with his thumb.

Jim bounced into the room, span, and smiled eagerly. “Well?”

“Oh my...I...this is...” Molly blushed, “...Amazing!”

Jim looked extremely pleased, a little twinkle in his eyes as he beamed at her. “See, Seb, I told you she'd love it.” Jim strolled back up to Molly as the sniper gave a small grunt in response. He gently leaned in to press a soft kiss to the side of Molly's lips. “I told you...any of your fantasies are going to come true...”

Molly blushed, smiling, “Yes...you did.”

Jim smiled, then gently took her hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers and stared to walk backwards into the room, guiding her away from the doorway and further into her fantasy.

“Right this way, Mistress.” He cooed, winking.

Molly was certain her ears were bright red, her lips forming a delicate 'O'. She liked the sound of that. _Mistress._

“Tonight...is all about you, lovely.” Jim purred as he led her to the bed, motioning her to sit before he snapped his fingers. “Moran!”

Sebastian closed the door before he crossed the space, Molly couldn't deny she liked the way he walked. It was very military. Very stiff, but entirely suave. It suited the tall blonde rather well.

Jim twirled his finger as Sebastian reached them, making the sniper turn around. Jim then casually started undressing him, slipping off the suit piece by piece, the tie, the jacket...the shirt. As the shirt fell away, Molly couldn't hold back the soft gasp.

A gleaming leather harness was buckled about his torso. It looked devastatingly good against Sebastian's toned muscles, almost as if it strained to contain the man. Not only was there a beautiful harness, but there was a collar. She knew this collar well, this was hardly the first time they'd played with leather...but not as in depth as this play room. The collar was studded and Molly knew there were names engraved into it.

_Molly & Jim's Property._

Molly's gaze trailed down his strong arms, almost excited when she saw exactly what she hoped to find. Leather cuffs. Sebastian was really quite dashing in leather...Molly would have to talk to Jim about this, but then again...a quick glance to the other man affirmed he was already calculating how much a new wardrobe for Sebastian would cost. Molly reached out as Jim started to unfasten the trousers, her fingers trailing the edge of leather and skin along Sebastian's back. Much to her pleasure, the man shuddered and hissed out a soft curse. He was practical panting, good...she liked that. Sebastian always looked so in control and there was nothing she loved more than watching him come apart.

“Mm, how much more is there under there, hm?” Molly purred as she gently dragged her nails down Sebastian’s back, savouring the desperate curl of his fingers at this sides and the soft red trail left behind.

Jim grinned wickedly, pausing to casually fish into his pocket, handing Molly a very inconspicuous and small device. It wasn't labelled and all it had was a little dial. Even so, Molly had a good idea she knew what it went to. Sebastian’s neck flushed red and Molly grinned.

No wonder the man was so worked up during dinner.

Molly leaned back on the bed, resting on one elbow to enjoy the show as Sebastian's trousers were slipped down his amazing ass cheeks. Of course Jim hadn't let him wear anything under them, Molly appreciated that. It gave her a wonderful view of the man's ass...and the end of the plug nestled between each perfect globe. It was a rather large looking thing, Molly hummed her appreciation, stretching her foot to drag her toes over Sebastian’s left cheek. The man trembled there. She could only imagine just how hard he was, Jim was getting quite the view of it. He looked pleased.

“Poor Sebby...” She cooed, “You've been like this since dinner...” She smiled rather wickedly, unable to help it, as she gently nudged the dial of the small remote. Sebastian practically jumped, his muscles rippling from ass to shoulder, and a rough gasp shot from his lips. Now Molly could hear the gentle hum of the plug. “Oh my...did I do that?”

Jim grinned at her, licking his lips eagerly, he loved it when she gave in to her sinister side. She was so sexy with an evil glint in her eyes. Shame Sherlock hadn't noticed it first, but then again, Jim was pleased all the same, because that meant he got Molly, and Sebastian, all to himself. Sebastian's fingers curled more as Jim smoothed his hands down the man's chest, pausing to squeeze each nipple until the man whimpered just slightly. The whimper begged for more, but Jim carefully denied him that much...hands trailing lower towards Sebastain's most pressing need. A rock hard cock that glistened with sweat, the veins throbbed along the lenght of it. Jim ghosted his fingers over it and Sebastian just about hit his knees.

Molly moved to one side, nodding subtly to Jim, who gave the sniper a rather decent push. Sebastian's knees his the bed and he fellt back with a groan. Molly casually rolled back over, straddling the desperate man's waist and gazing down at his pleasure glazed expression. Jim moved behind Molly, pressing a soft kiss to her neck before he knelt to casually fasten Sebastian's ankles to some ready and waiting straps, keeping his knees bent over the edge of the bed. Jim hummed as he strolled around the bed, casually tugging some straps from under it. It hardly took much effort to guide Sebastian's arms over his head and fasten them in place. Sebastian panted softly as he stared up at Molly, he licked his lips.

“Please...Mistress...”

Molly loved the rasp in his voice, the plea, the pleasure, she gently leaned over to kiss him..one hand twinging into his hair...the other turning the dial up once more.

Sebastian jerked, his hips trying to jump from the bed. However, Molly firmly planted on his waist prevented that. A near choked scream escaped him, reverberating against Molly's lips as she smiled fiendishly. Jim smirked as he nuzzled up behind Molly, smoothed hands down her hips.

“One more like that...and he's going to pop...” Jim purred in her ear, kissing down her neck slowly.

“Mm...bad Sebby...” Molly cooed as she and Jim sat back up, Jim kneeling over Sebastian's hips...over his throbbing cock. “You know the rules...ladies first...then Jimmy...then you.”

Sebastian groaned, his fingers curling around the straps as he panted heavily, she could see the acceptance of the challenge in his glassy eyes as he rolled his head back.

“What a good solider...” Jim praised, Molly hummed in agreement, before slipping off the man...and taking Molly with him.

“W-wait! You can't--” Sebastian rasped, confused, but Molly leaned over to silence him with another deft kiss. Her tongue carefully sweeping in and curling about his, Sebastian’s grip on the straps eased...

As Molly pulled away, Jim calmly slipped a large, and rather alarming shade of orange, ball gag into Sebastian's gaping mouth. The sniper mumbled something and glared through a pleased moan as Jim fastened it tight behind his head.

Molly smoothed her thumb around Sebastian's taunt lips and smiled. Then she let Jim take her hand and guide her to a very nice, very plush, sofa perfectly positioned a few steps away. From there she could watch Sebastian's squirming and hear every little gasp adn groan. Jim really had this down to a science.

“The night's young...no need to rush...” Jim winked as he settled at her feet, taking one foot in his hand to gently massage it just how she loved.

Molly moaned softly, “You're brilliant...”

Sebastian moaned and twisted his hands into the straps once more. Molly would never want to watch romance movies again, they'd pale in comparison to watching her two favourite men adore her like this. Molly caught Jim staring over at the writing sniper, watched him lick his lips, and then gave the dial a rather large turn.

Sebastian screamed, his hips jerked and his cock jumped as if he'd been touched by a live wire. Jim groaned as he turned back to Molly and pressed a kiss to her calf, “You're evil...”

Molly blushed gently, smiling as Sebastian thrashed, unable to stop the inevitable. His throbbing cock pulsing against him as the orgasm rather abruptly overcame him. “Love you too.” She cooed at Jim, but watched Sebastian. “Sebby...I thought we made it quite clear...” The man groaned as he looked over at her with glassy eyes, desperate eyes. She turned the dial until it stopped, savouring the absolutely pleased, but agonized, twist of his face. “You come last...”

Jim grinned wickedly up at Molly, who smiled down at him. Clearly they were both going to enjoy punishing Sebastian...and Sebastian was going to enjoy every second of it. “Happy Date Night, Molly Hooper.”

 


End file.
